


Abiding By Pack Law

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, AU, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Break Up, Dubious Consent, Erica and Boyd are alive, Hurt Derek, Insecure Derek, Kali is a skeezy tramp who wants in Stiles' pants, M/M, Magic Stiles, Pack hate Stiles, People as gifts -unconscious but not dub-con, Protective Stiles, Scott's in a different pack, Sterek endgame, Stiles & Duke are friends, Traditional pack dynamics suck ass, cannon level violence (only really minor though), darkish stiles, emissary stiles, implied abusive relationship (omc), serious self-esteem issues, the pack are all douchecanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditionally the Alpha mate must meet certain requirements, however there are always certain exceptions. For every rule there is someone who has broken it, well almost every rule. There is one rule that no-one has ever broken. The alpha's pack must approve the match, if they don't, well a new mate is required. Unfortunately Stiles know he doesn't fit the requirements, the pack hate him, Derek just hasn't realised it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU: The show never happened, the Hales were still killed by Kate, Laura is still dead, Scott is still a wolf but no mention of Peter or the pack he's part of. Derek's beta's are alive and Cora does not exist.

It wasn’t supposed to be serious. It was just a fling, something to help take his mind off things, but somehow it became important. Derek can’t even explain to himself how it happened, only that it did. Somewhere between having scalding coffee spilled down his chest and sobbing on his shoulder on the anniversary of the fire, Derek fell in love with Stiles. He was head over heels, butt crazy, in love with him. 

Naturally after freaking out for several days where he avoided all of Stiles’ messages and many many calls, he got himself under control and decided to fix things. Derek was the alpha. Sure it was a small pack, but he was still the alpha and that meant something. Specifically, it meant that his pack had to approve of his mate or, well he didn’t want to think about the or. He didn’t want to imagine his life without Stiles in it. He brought it up slowly, just the occasional reference to his pack and what they were doing this week. He always followed up with an offer for Stiles to participate. He never accepted. Weeks passed into months and the weight on his chest kept getting heavier. They were practically living together, but Stiles refused to have any contact with his pack. He said hi when they passed him in the hall, he was cordial, nice even, but it never went beyond that. 

It took another month before he was able to confront the issue head on. He cornered Stiles after dinner, taunting him with the promise of ice cream and then slipping in the serious talk while Stiles had his mouth full (something he’d learned from dinner with the sheriff). Stiles’ eyes bugged out and his throat swallowed hard, but Derek kept going, “I know you don’t think it’s an issue and it wouldn’t be. I mean it’s not for Scott, but he’s not an alpha, no-one cares who he dates. I just, I need you to make an effort with them please. You’ve only met them a handful of times and you’ve always made some dumb excuse to leave. We’re going paintballing tomorrow, it’ll be a fun way for you to get to know them, and you love paintball.”  
The cinnamon happy scent he’d become so used to turned bitter and sharp as Stiles got his feelings under control, gone almost before he smelled it. Derek’s wolf reared his head in confusion, why wouldn’t Stiles want to meet his pack? He was his mate after all. The human part of him wondered how often Stiles had hidden his scent and his feelings from him before, to do it so quickly now. Instead of saying anything Stiles attacked his mouth with ice cold kisses. 

That night in bed Stiles snuggled up against him, wrapping his body around as much of Derek as possible. That bitter hurt smell returned and Derek wanted to snarl. Stiles shouldn’t smell like that, not here in their den, where they should be happy. The younger man lifted himself up onto his arms, leaning over Derek’s face as he whispered, “You know I love you right? I mean we’ve never said it, but I need you to know that. I’m hopelessly in love with you.”   
Their room was filled with the stink of pain and hurt and desperation, it made his wolf howl and rage, so much that Derek could barely speak too afraid of his wolf coming out instead. The younger man ran his nose against Derek’s scenting him softly, a tear soaking into Derek’s skin. “I know you love me too big guy, so don’t ever think I don’t.” His mate was crying but Derek had no idea why. He tugged Stiles down onto his torso and kissed his hair reverently. They slept on top of each other, Derek’s wolf content to have Stiles’ heartbeat echoing in his chest. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

He couldn’t breathe. It felt like the fire all over again, like losing Laura last year. He was falling apart but there was no-one to put him back together. Stiles was gone. Paintball had been a mistake. Instead of being a bonding exercise where they all played together as a team, it ended up with Stiles coated in neon paint and vivid bruises wrapping around his torso. The pack hated him. Erica had spent the entire morning taunting him and then the others had taken it into their heads to miss on purpose, splattering Stiles in multi-coloured paint. He hadn’t even seemed surprised, just resigned and deeply unhappy. It leaked out of his pores and into the air around him, into Derek, saturating his skin with Stiles’ misery. When the game was over and Derek had snarled sufficiently at his pack for them to leave, Stiles dragged him to a quiet corner and broke him. “I tried to put this off as long as I could Derek, I wanted more time with you. It was probably selfish, I knew your pack would never accept me, but I kept you anyway. I’m sorry for that, for not being strong enough to let you go, for bringing it to this. This is my fault not yours, I wasn’t good enough, but I did try. I swear I did Derek, I’ve spent months thinking of ways to be better, to make you happy and I know you love me and that we... I can feel it sometimes, the bond, but I want you to be happy. You’ll meet someone else, someone your pack loves too. You’ll forget about me in no time I promise. Even if it is selfish and I know it is, I still wish we had more time, I would have liked to grow old with you, have pups and dote on grandkids. I wanted all of that with you, but you’ll have it with someone else, someone better than me.”   


He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, couldn’t move all he could do was fall apart. Stiles was breaking up with him because of the pack, because he had to, even though it was killing them both. Stiles pulled himself together enough to walk through the crowds and over to his jeep before the sobs and shudders wracked his body. Derek could hear his heartrate skyrocket as he fought for breath and gasped for air. 

It was enough to make him move, to push him forward through the parking lot, desperate to get to his mate, but Scott got there first. The other wolf wrapped him in his arms and hugged Stiles tight and told him to breathe. The beta flashed his eyes at Derek, but there was understanding their too, he knew what had happened. Suddenly this entire thing made horrible sense, Stiles had deliberately avoided his pack because he knew this was always going to be the outcome. 

Weeks passed like tar, sticking to Derek so every step took more effort than humanely possible. He was broken, his wolf a shivering wreck inside him pleading with him to go back, to fix this. His abject misery seemed to be bringing the pack down, all of his beta’s had commented on it, telling him to cheer up or in Isaac’s case, go get himself a new fucktoy. He nearly killed him for that, only Boyd’s claws on his shoulder had kept Isaac breathing. 

Erica tried a different tactic, bringing around strange men and women for him to chat awkwardly with. By the third one he just gave in. What did it matter if his skin crawled every time Stephen touched him, the pack adored him. He was shorter than Stiles and had a stockier build, all bulky muscles that Derek didn’t want to touch. His blonde hair reeked of bleach and stung his nose, but the pack thought he was great so Derek let him kiss him and grab his ass. It didn’t really matter who it was, if it wasn’t Stiles then it didn’t matter, and the pack didn’t seem to notice so it was fine. Stephen liked to grope him in public, to stake his claim but Derek never reciprocated, just let him do what he wanted. It set his wolf’s teeth on edge. He didn’t like being touched anymore and had retreated to the smallest corner of himself, curling in a ball and crying. Derek did the same thing most days, crawling into his bed and sniffling into an old shirt Stiles had left behind. His scent was almost gone, but he found it comforting anyway. 

He tried to put it off, used his hand and even mouth to keep it at bay, but eventually Stephen wanted more and what did it matter really if it wasn’t Stiles? The pack loved him. He told himself that over and over again as Stephen stripped them both and struggled to find the lube. Derek had hidden in it the desperate hope that Stephen would simply give up and go away when he couldn’t find it. Instead the other man said, “I could fuck you dry? Fuck into you nice and slow huh, each drag making you scream, the pack would want you to you know. They want me to be happy and that would make me so happy Derek. Listening to all those little sounds you make, hearing your breath catch, fucking in deeper and deeper until you’re screaming.”  
His wolf was whining, they didn’t want this, they didn’t want him inside them, but the pack loved him and if he didn’t do this then he would leave. Nodding slowly Derek flipped himself over, shoving his face into his pillow with Stiles’ shirt hidden inside it. He had to do this, he couldn’t get it up anyway, so this was the only way really. He shouldn’t have hidden the lube. 

He could hear him breathing behind him, his calloused fingers running all over Derek’s body, his tongue licking a path across his back. It made him shiver with disgust. He was pathetic and worthless, no wonder Stiles had left, wait that wasn’t his thought. Tuning back in he realised Stephen was speaking again, calling him a filthy little cumslut. Desperate not to hear, he hid his face in the pillow, his tears soaking through the fabric. He had never felt this degraded before, not even with Kate and she had only fucked him so she could kill his whole family. He couldn’t let that happen again, he needed to protect his pack, keep them happy, give them what, who, they needed. His claws burst through the fabric of his pillow at the first touch of Stephen’s cock to his rim. The blunt head was edging into him even though Stephen hadn’t bothered to stretch him out. The whimper was involuntary but it made Stephen crow with glee. 

The sound was choked off and in an instant Stephen’s heavy weight was gone as the other man was thrown against the wall. Derek heard something crack and snap but couldn’t bring himself to care. His eyes were fixed on Stiles, standing there in his bedroom, reeking of anger and looking like an avenging angel. He was flying across the room before Derek could blink, grabbing handfuls of a sobbing Stephen and forcibly ejecting him from the room. Derek trailed behind, his wolf at full attention, as Stiles spoke low and clear into the shorter man’s ear. “If you ever so much as look at him again I will have you arrested for rape do you understand me?”  
Stephen tried to pull himself together, cradling his arm against his torso and responding sharply, “He wanted it!”   
Stiles’ magic filled the air, metallic and warm, it cut into Stephen tearing at his body and leaving behind jagged wounds dipped in red. “I will break every bone in your body you filthy piece of shit, now get the fuck out of this house, and if you even think about trying this with some other poor alpha I’ll have all of the North Western packs down on you, do you understand?”   
Another shove of Stiles’ magic had him on the other side of the door, naked and injured, but Derek didn’t care. Stiles was here. 

He wanted to go to him, to wrap himself in Stiles’ scent, but he had Stephen’s scent on his skin and it made him feel ill. “Go shower Derek, I’ll be here when you’re done. I’ll even make eggs.”  
He almost didn’t move, but the gentle touch of Stiles’ skin against his back had him heading for the shower, suddenly desperate to be clean. He kept his ears tuned in to Stiles, heard him grab a pan and open the fridge then head into the bedroom. Derek didn’t want him in there, not now, so he scrubbed faster. Finally clean he rushed into the bedroom but Stiles was gone. The window was open and the sheets were changed. When he pulled on sweats and an old t-shirt he found Stiles in the kitchen, shoving his sheets into the bin. It was just as well, he would never get that stench out. Stiles motioned for him to sit down as he fixed two plates and plonked them on the scarred table-top. 

Derek didn’t know what to say, he had so many things to ask, but he was afraid. What if he left again? So he shovelled the eggs into his mouth and waited for Stiles to speak. The younger man lasted two full minutes before he dropped his head into his arm and proceeded to ball his eyes out. Derek was on the other side of the table in an instant, wrapping his arms around Stiles, revelling in the feel of him and hating that he was crying. In choke sobs Stiles spoke, “I’m so sorry Derek. I’m so sorry I put you through that. He almost, you were nearly…”   
He couldn’t seem to find the words to continue, so Derek spoke quietly, “It wasn’t rape Stiles, really it wasn’t.”   
The boy was out of his arms and raging mad in a heartbeat, “You didn’t want it Derek! You couldn’t stand him touching you, you weren’t even hard and he was, the things he was saying. You didn’t want it and you’ve never bottomed before. The bastard wasn’t even using lube! When I get my hands on your asshole beta’s I’m going to rip each one of them apart. You were supposed to meet someone else, not let some bastard fuck you because the pack like him! We are going to work so hard on your self-esteem issues and you’re going to a therapist. I don’t care what you say, you need one and I know a werewolf friendly one on the coast.”   


He could hear his pack pacing outside his door, listening in eagerly as Boyd tried to get past Stiles’ magic. He ignored it though, playing back Stiles’ words in his head. It almost sounded like, well like Stiles was going to stay. The younger man was still raging, eyes flashing violently and hands shaking as he paced the kitchen. “Scott saw you and I’d felt how miserable you were. I could feel your dread Derek, how fucking desperate you were to get away from him, why didn’t you do something? You’re a werewolf for fuck sake! You’re bigger and stronger than him and you let him treat you like crap, use you like that.”  
Derek counted his breaths and tried not to react to Stiles’ presence so close, instead he focused on his words, “I didn’t want to let he pack down and it was always going to be that way, no matter who it was or how nice they were. If it isn’t you then it’s wrong and it had to be a guy because I couldn’t, I haven’t been able to, since we broke up. With a guy I could at least be useful.”   


Stiles rounded on him in absolute fury, his finger poking Derek in the chest as he shouted, “Derek Adam Hale you are better than that! You deserve better do you understand? I thought you would get over me that the bond wasn’t formed enough to really matter and I’m sorry for that. I should have known better. I am your mate, I feel what you feel and when I let my blocks down so will you. I’m going to torture your beta’s for decades over this and they can either deal with it or they can leave, because fuck them Derek. You are the alpha. You are the man I’m in love with and if they have a problem with that I’ll shoot every one of them full of wolfsbane. They fucking deserve it. A houseful of wolves and not one of them can see how fucking miserable you are or what an asshole he was? They’ll beg for mercy before the week is through.”  
He let himself smile a little and cupped Stiles’ cheek with his hand, exhaling happily when Stiles leaned into it.

Letting out a whoosh of air, he told him “I’m sorry for before, I didn’t realise they were being horrible to you. I should have known something was wrong when you didn’t want to spend time with them. You’ve always bent over backwards to make me happy, I thought you just didn’t know.”  
It was obvious in hindsight. Stiles had deliberately changed topic whenever the pack was mentioned. After the first few get together and pack celebrations, Stiles found a million different excuses to avoid spending time with them. He put it all down to ignorance, Stiles didn’t know he was supposed to integrate with the pack. “Derek I’m the most badass emissary in the country, I knew. We started wrong, didn’t do the typical pack things together and by the time I was in love with you, they’d made it obvious they would never accept me. Erica’s still sore I rejected her in high school, although hello, gay! The rest just can’t stand me.”   


Stiles was leaning against his chest, his warmth seeping into Derek’s skin, it took everything he had to ask quietly, “And now? Does that mean you’re staying? You won’t leave again?”  
He hated how insecure how felt, how weak his voice was, how his hands shook, but this meant everything to him. The other man let out a soft chuckle and muttered darkly, “Now I don’t give a fuck what they think. To hell with tradition. If they don’t like me they can go fuck themselves, I’m not leaving you alone with them, not after they failed you this badly. I’m never leaving you again Derek. It was the biggest mistake of my life and not one I ever intend to repeat.”  
Stiles was still speaking when he scooped him up into his arms and smothered him in kisses. He dragged his tongue against Stiles’ skin, tasting him all salt and sweat and Stiles. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and rubbed up against him, desperate for friction as he latched onto Derek’s mouth. They weren’t going to last, he was already hard and leaking, aching to get into Stiles, to make him his. He whimpered and moaned into his mouth and some distant part of his brain catalogued the sounds of his pack leaving, drowning in sorrow and guilt and dejection. He didn’t care though, in the morning maybe, he would talk to Stiles then. They would find a way to deal with the pack’s animosity, but until then he had a mate to reclaim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has broken their most sacred law, he has chosen a mate without his pack's approval. Now it is up to the High Alpha Council to determine his fate and Stiles'. Well Stiles is not putting up with their shit, he has a mate to rescue.

Duecalion did not want to be here. Really, he had better things to be doing with his Wednesday than leading the Alpha Council in what has to be the dumbest trial ever. Derek Hale was accused of choosing a mate against his pack’s wishes. Not that his pack had said any of this. They were currently bound in wolfsbane ropes and leaning against each other with their head’s bowed in submission, afraid to look at their Alpha. The complaint had come from the human sitting next to them, his cast catching the light as he cradled it close to his chest. The human claimed that the Hale pack chose him as Derek’s mate, but Derek chose another. So far the pack hadn’t said anything and Derek was a snarling rage monster bound in chains of iron dipped in mistletoe and magic. He was on his knees in the middle of the floor, eyes flashing red and claws out. The magic wouldn’t let him do much more than that though. He refused to tell them who his mate was so they were at a standstill. If what the human said was true then they would need to kill his mate so he could try again with someone the pack approved of. From the death glares the pack were giving Steve, it would not be him. The human didn’t seem to realise that though, babbling quietly to Derek about how everything would be ok, they would be together soon. The oaf couldn’t smell the revulsion coming off Derek, but the wolves could. The Alpha mate had to be accepted by the pack, but the Alpha had to accept him too. 

A familiar heartbeat had him swivelling to the door, his nose flaring as he caught the rich scent of magic and Stiles. He couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his features as the boy stepped into the room. “Well, this is a surprise Stiles. Unfortunately I will have to ask you to leave, this is a closed court, unless of course, you are here as my Emissary?"  
Derek let out a low growl at that, but Duecalion ignored it. He had been courting Stiles for months, hell everyone had. There wasn’t a pack in the country that wouldn’t kill to have him. Duecaulion had the best chance with him, they get along well and have interesting conversations. He has avoided sending him things like cum stained underwear unlike other Alpha’s on the council. Kali was under the misapprehension that Stiles liked girls as much as he liked boys, so she kept sending him sex toys and her drenched panties. That was a faux pas Deaucalion was careful to avoid. The younger man walked steadily across the floor, stopping behind Derek and placing his hands on the older man’s shoulders. Derek leaned back into the touch, his body turning liquid next to Stiles. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. They shouldn’t have done this, they didn’t have enough evidence, but the human was so sure and it was a grave sin if true. He wanted to stuff his ears with paper so he couldn’t hear Stiles speak, because he knew exactly what he was about to say, “I’m here for my mate and my pack.”   
  


The only noise in the room was the heavy mouth-breathing from the human. Every wolf on the council was frozen in shock and as one, turned to glare at the Hale pack. The highest ranking officials in the supernatural community had been hounding Stiles for going on a year to have him choose a pack and these pups wanted to reject him? Where they brain damaged? Stiles was the most powerful sorcerer in the Western Hemisphere, he would increase a pack’s strength tenfold. The pups whimpered under the combined glares of the council, as well they should. Stiles smirked at them, his amber eyes dancing with gold, “The way I see it Duke, you don’t have very many options. You can’t kill me I’m too powerful. You can’t kill Derek because I won’t allow it and you can’t kill the pack, although that would probably be the easiest option here. It would make Derek sad though, so I won’t allow that either. Now you can try to forbid him from seeing me, but as I’m his soul-bound mate, that might prove impossible, so really the only thing you can do is let it go.”  
He was right of course, none of those were viable options. It would take the entire council to take down Stiles and most likely none of them would survive it except probably Stiles. They couldn’t afford to make an enemy of him either, he was too cunning, too sly. Stiles believed in being patient and taking what he wanted when he could, he would wait them out, then annihilate them all. Clearing his throat, Deucalion nodded in the direction of the whimpering beta’s, “While you are correct, there is still the matter of the pack. They have foolishly rejected you and by our laws, that put’s your head on a platter, so to speak.”  
Those amber eyes flashed gold again, this time it was directed at the pack, as one they dropped to their knees, throat bared in an act of submission that made Stiles beam and Derek growl happily. Well then, there wasn’t anything left to do. Nodding to the guards they stepped forward to release all of the Hales from their bonds. 

The human sputtered and stammered, shouting, “What? You can’t let them go! You have to kill him, they broke the law, I’m supposed to be his mate!”   
Derek spat back, “You will never be my mate!”  
The human’s face was mottled red with anger as he shouted, “You’d have let me use-”  
He was cut off mid rant, his face turning purple as he battled for air, Stiles stepped towards him, his hand raised and his eyes glowing, “You finish that sentence and I’ll rip your spine from your flesh. You will leave her and never return, you will run to the farthest depths of the world like the snivelling coward you are and will live out the rest of your days alone and afraid. You will never hurt anyone ever again or I will come for you like the Hounds of Hell and I will eviscerate you. Now run bitch.”   
The human was racing across the room as soon as Stiles released the grip on his magic. This was why no-one wanted to be on Stiles’ bad side, the fucker was inventive.   


Derek wrapped himself around his mate, covering the younger man in his scent and rubbing his stubble against Stiles’ throat. Duecalion could see it starting to pink up prettily. The council was dispersing, Kali muttering to herself about what a waste it was while Ennis stayed as far away from Derek as possible. He had sent Stiles a dildo modelled on his own cock and was no doubt terrified of Derek’s reaction when he found out. Just as Deucalion was at the door, Stiles’ voice rang out across the hall, stopping him, “Duke, I’ve left you a present in your office, as a thank you for everything. I’d like it if we could still be friends, even though we won’t be pack.”  
He smiled at that, he was right then. If not for Derek, Stiles would have joined his pack, been his mate and emissary. Smiling sadly he nodded his acknowledgement to the young man and made his way down to his office. 

He was expecting something small, a token perhaps of his appreciation and a sign of their continued friendship. He was not expecting to find a young man tied to a chair, unconscious and stark naked. There was a red ribbon with a note attached around his neck, “For Duke’s wolf, his name is Clyde. He’s seventeen, untouched and full of magic.”   
Well, this is a mighty fine gift indeed. He would need to get the boy some pants and then take him away from here. He should wake up safe in his new territory not in a public building where anyone could walk past. He had to wonder though, this was one hell of a gift, but something he would never have thought Stiles would do. It was after all against his morals to kidnap some young man and tie him naked to a chair for a lecherous werewolf to molest. Unless, of course the young man wasn’t kidnapped, but had volunteered. Stroking one finger across those wide lips, he followed the soft skin down to the tag around his neck, flipping it over to find writing on the other side, “He’s prepped and slick and ready to go. P.S, he totally wants your dick. P.P.S, he’s kind of in love with you. P.P.P.S, don’t tell him I told you that, it’s a secret.”  
The writing got smaller as it went along, but Deaculion read it easily, laughing as he went. Oh this was a very fine gift indeed. His wolf grumbled in approval, inhaling the scent of the boy, Stiles had given them a mate.


End file.
